A Night To Remember
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Karin must masquerade as Sasuke's girlfriend when he lies to his parents about having a secret girlfriend. But what will happen when his parents force him to bring her over for dinner to meet them? AU SasuKarin two-shot. Probably better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first time at writing a fic with the pairing SasuKarin. I had originally written the beginning of this a few months ago but didn't finish because something came up. However, a reviewer of my story Romance In The Snow requested a SasuKarin fic from me. I couldn't refuse that offer, it was too tempting. :) You see, although I don't like Sasuke much...I don't mind Karin. Believe it or not, I don't mind her. I used to have mixed thoughts when she first made her appearance, but she is an interesting character. I know she does have another side to her when she isn't in that fangirl mode. Example: when around Naruto. The people who "hate" Karin are definitely either fans of the (impossible) SasuSaku or the (somehow possible?) NaruSasu. Although Sasuke couldn't care less about her in the CANON story, that doesn't mean it couldn't work in FANFICTION! ;)

Anyway, the point is, sorry it took a while to finally post. But I have been having problems with my desktop computer: it CRASHED a few days ago. And the few (thankfully not important) documents of stories were deleted. Including the beginning of the SasuKarin fic. But thankfully I still have my LAPTOP; which has most of the stories saved on it! So, I decided to rewrite the fic and turn it from a romance/supernatural, to a romance/friendship fic...with some mild humor between the lines.

This fic is AU. Sasuke and Karin are both sixteen. And some of the ages are all screwed up of course... anyway, the pairings included is mostly: eventual SasuKarin, brief SuigetsuxKarin, implied NarutoxSakura, and ItachixDeidara. This fic is also rated T: mostly for questionable moments, strong-ish language, implied sexual themes, suggestive themes and dialogue, blah blah blah blah...

Oh, and don't freak out if anyone is OOC. If there's one thing I can't do right, it's writing everyone at least a LITTLE BIT close to in character. -.-

I hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters do not belong to me. Yeah, I'm just a fan. :|

_**[.]**_

**A Night To Remember**

**Chapter 1**

_;_

_;_

_;_

It was a very peaceful afternoon in a small town called Konoha. The sun brightly beamed down, there were crisp spring breezes blowing, and there was not much loud traffic across the usually-bustling streets. It was the ideal Friday afternoon.

On of the streets along the market, there was two young men and a girl walking along the curb. They were heading to their usual hang-out spot. Normally, they'd all be at Konoha High...but they were all of on spring break and decided to make the most of their time off from school. It wasn't like they hated school or anything, they had a good infamous reputation around and they liked it.

It was just nice to have a little freedom.

One of the guys was kind of pale and had white hair that went a little to his neck and was also tinted blue. He had purple eyes. He didn't seem to care about his appearance much: wearing a simple t-shirt the color of his eyes and baggy pants with some sandals. This guy was Suigetsu.

The female of the group walking next to him had red hair in an unusual style; spiked and un-brushed on one side while the other was brushed and fixed neatly. She had red eyes and wore brown glasses. She wore a simple gray light sweater with a high collar, short black shorts that showed off her legs, and black sandals. This girl was Karin.

And the quiet, reserved guy walking a little distance behind them was remarkably tall. He had spiky orange hair and eyes the same color. He was dressed rather simply too, obviously not caring about the way he looked either, he just wore a white t-shirt underneath a black jacket. He wore jeans and some sneakers. This guy was Juugo.

The trio wandered across the town until they came to their usual spot behind the town's small park. This spot was almost like a second home for them because that's were they spent a lot of their time together away from all the stress of everyday life. The spot was secluded from the rest of the park and nobody else really knew about it. Upon arrival, Suigetsu immediately broke out into a grin, showing off his unusual pointed teeth.

"We're finally here! Took long enough!"

Karin rolled her eyes and walked on ahead, but not before giving Suigetsu an annoyed look. "Just shut up for once. You know we would have to come here at a time when there's not much people. Or else someone might discover this place and try to construct it into something; and that's the last thing I want!"

"You're on the only one, Karin."

The three just continued walking until finding places to sit. Karin sat by Juugo on some old wooden bench and Suigetsu just nonchalantly leaned against a nearby huge tree. They were quiet for once, waiting for another of the group to appear: Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin smirked to herself as she thought about him. Sasuke was kind of distant around others and didn't care about much. But there was just something about him that really interested her greatly. But, although it was kind of shallow, she mostly was attracted by his good looks. Over the years, he seemed to be getting more and more attractive. But, she noted with an inward sigh, he was never interested in dating. Although there were many girls in school who would _kill_ to go on just one date with him. He was very popular with the girls, to her annoyance, but at least he never showed the slightest bit of interest.

Still, she wished he would notice her in that kind of way. No matter how hard she tried, he was a stubborn one.

She brushed some of her hair off her shoulder and glanced up at the clear sky. Getting lost in her thought. Although Sasuke was distant and kept to himself a lot, he still had people who considered him a friend. Karin got this vibe that he felt the same way, but didn't want to _admit _that. Besides her, Suigetsu, and Juugo, there were other people he hung around. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

"Hey, he's finally here." Suigetsu suddenly announced, bringing Karin out of her thoughts. "It's about time!"

"Shut up!" Karin spat, annoyed with his sudden impatience. When Sasuke came closer, she shot him a suggestive smile.

Sasuke kind of brushed off the vibe he was getting from Karin and just sighed before sitting down on the bench by Juugo. He had a lot on his mind at the moment, he had to get out of the house before he went insane.

Suigetsu was, as usual, the first to comment on Sasuke's annoyed state.

"So...what are you pissed about?"

Karin just shot Suigetsu another glare. She hated the way he was acting. Sasuke obviously had a lot going on at the moment. He always was stressed and all from a combination of school and the way he was treated by his father back at his house.

"You don't have to tell us, Sasuke." Karin suddenly commented, hoping to sooth him. She got up and pretty much slid over to his side on the bench and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's none of our business anyway, Suigetsu's just being a pain in the ass again."

"Actually, I _need_ to get this off my chest." Sasuke interrupted, making eye contact with Karin.

Karin, meanwhile, was happy with the eye contact she was receiving. She absentmindedly scanned his appearance while he went on about his problems. She listened a little, but couldn't help but scan his appearance. Sasuke was attractive, he had this mysterious cool vibe that made the girls swoon. He was kind of pale, had dark raven hair, emotionless dark eyes. At this moment, he wore a simple dark blue shirt with sleeves to his elbows, dark slightly faded pants, and sneakers. Today, there was a chain hanging from his pants as well; not like Karin was _looking_ there or anything...

"So, you're parents are interfering with your life again? That really sucks! You need to tell them to stop!" Suigetsu mentioned, bringing Karin out of her thoughts.

"Sasuke, you can't let them control your own life." Juugo quietly agreed before going back to fiddling with a large tree leaf that blow in his hands.

"I just wish I could. But my dad would kick me out of the house probably if I were to stand up like that."

Karin didn't once throw any comments into the discussion like she usually did. She stayed quiet because she wanted to listen closely and get any detail she could from it. By Sasuke's tone, he obviously was annoyed as usual at his parents. Karin shook her head and glanced off to the side at the scenery, thinking about how she felt a little bad for him.

Sasuke's father was a business man, successful, he was also very into his work. And Sasuke's mother, she lost her job a few years back and just decided to stay at home. She was very sweet and kind to Sasuke, unlike him. His father seemed to like to play favorites between him and his older brother, Itachi, always going on and on about him before thinking about Sasuke.

That tension between Sasuke and his dad grew a lot over the years. He tried hard as a kid to get him to get him to be proud of him for _once_, but he just gave up eventually. Now that Itachi has moved out of the house and taking college courses, his father is taking a little notice to Sasuke and is always pressuring him to become successful like him; since it was obvious Itachi would become successful one day. Sasuke has become annoyed by this, wanting to live his own life and not do what his father says. Karin's face fell a little as she noted that his mother was pretty much forced to go along with what his father said, the poor woman could never talk any sense into her stubborn husband.

If her parents where still around...they wouldn't possibly have treated _Karin_ like that. She could just imagine how that must feel like. Without even being aware of her actions, Karin had leaned to the other side a little bit and rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

He noticed immediately. But didn't react because he had mixed feelings about that action.

"And now," Sasuke finished with a sigh. "You won't BELIEVE what my dad is forcing me to get now..."

That last statement greatly interested both Karin and Suigetsu. They're eyes widened in curiosity. At the same time, Suigetsu slipped over to the bench behind Sasuke, and Karin sat back on the bench staring.

"What?" Suigetsu and Karin inquired in unison.

Sasuke seemed a little hesitant to tell them. Honestly, he couldn't believe it either. And the fact that he was told to get this was just beyond him. Finally, after a few seconds, he closed his eyes and leaned against the old bench.

"He...he wants me to get a _girlfriend_."

That last part shocked all three of Sasuke's friends. Awkward silence followed after that. And during this uncomfortable silence: Karin stared wide-eyed at him, Suigetsu started laughing in amusement, and Juugo just raised an eyebrow; but everyone was positive he was stunned as hell on the inside.

"A girlfriend! Hahaha...yeah, like THAT would EVER happen!" Suigetsu said through laughter. At this point, everyone was staring blankly at him. "I can't believe he said that! You couldn't care less about any of the girls around here, you might as well be gay or something! Then your dad would REALLY be annoying and lecture you!"

"Suigetsu..." Sasuke hissed, getting up off the bench. "Of course it's never going to happen. I am not interested in women...and certainly not guys. I couldn't care less about either to be honest."

"And that's why, Karin's out of luck!" Suigetsu teased, suddenly popping up by Karin's side and slipping an arm around her shoulder. She didn't allow him to do this and she knocked him back to the ground.

"So, what are you going to do about this? And how did you react to this?"

Sasuke walked a small distance away with his arms folded and then took a quick glance back at Juugo as he said that. Well, to be honest, Sasuke didn't really want to tell the rest of the story. This situation was terrible; he pretty much had no say into it. Even his mother couldn't convince his stubborn dad to stop interfering. And that was just not right at all.

Anyway, Sasuke finally went on and Karin listened closely. Sasuke said that he was shocked when his dad said that just completely _out of the blue_ during breakfast. It nearly made him choke on the bite of a buttered biscuit in his mouth. When he was recovered and his state of shock and quickly questioned why, his father just shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh. He had explained that he was getting concerned about why Sasuke never seemed to pay all that much interest in any young ladies at school or pretty much anywhere. Although he was around Sakura a lot, and she was actually kind of cute but he never even acknowledged that fact. Sasuke had opened his mouth to protest, but his father had continued after taking a sip of juice and mentioned that he was beginning to think he was gay. And that no offspring of _his_ would swing that way, he would just send him right out the streets.

Sasuke's mother had intervened in the discussion, to Sasuke's utter relief, and tried to talk some sense into him. She had said that she was sure he wasn't gay, he just was not like that "crazy perverted" Naruto kid he always hung around. And that it was strictly Sasuke's choice whether or not he wanted to date someone or not. And before he could comeback, she had went on to mention that he _could_ live his life the way he wanted to.

But Fugaku wanted his way, and his way only. Although he did murmur under his breath that she made a "few good points". But he had just set his gaze back on Sasuke stated that he should find somebody; because he was concerned with the future of the family. If Sasuke didn't become successful, maybe his wife would be. And if both failed, there was always the _children_. And by the time he had said all that, Sasuke really did choke on his food, and Mikoto just knitted her eyebrows together and stared in frustration at her husband. The sad thing was, she mentioned quietly under her breath that her arguments of the matter were just useless and fell on deaf ears.

"There was no convincing him." Sasuke finished while uneasily leaning against a nearby tree and glancing at the falling leaves blown in various directions by the gentle breeze. "I thought even my mom would be able to convince him of forget about the damn thing, what with the way she was defending me. But...it was pointless. And realizing that he would probably do something unnecessary like set me up on a date with some stranger, I had to go and open my mouth and mention this one thing."

"What did you say?" Karin asked hopefully, very interested in where he was going with this.

"I told him that...I already have a girlfriend I've been dating in secret. And ah," Sasuke could feel the curious gazes of the three on him and he shifted uncomfortably. "I know it was stupid, but I described this girl as..._Karin_."

Okay, that was just so shocking for all three. But each of the group had their own reactions to that statement: Karin sat there with a stunned expression and a hot blush was creeping up to her face, Juugo's emotion was expertly concealed and he sat there with the most impassive-looking expression one could ever achieve, and Suigetsu was no longer holding back his laughter; he was _so_ amused by Sasuke's awful predicament that he could have just fell to the ground laughing.

When everyone's shock...and Suigetsu's laughter faded away, Sasuke had walked back over and tried to explain why he had described the girl as Karin.

See, Fugaku and Mikoto only knew of Naruto and Sakura. They had no clue about Suigetsu, Karin, or Juugo. Sasuke never told or introduced them because he knew that they wouldn't approve of him hanging out with them. Each of the group didn't have the best reputations after all. But neither did Sasuke, although he studied hard and intently in school, he had his fair share of pulling off bad things.

Things that will never be forgotten by _any _of the students in Konoha High, the teachers and principle, nobody would ever forget them, and that was true.

Sasuke explained that he described Karin as his 'girlfriend' because she was the first person that came to mind. But he didn't go into any detail about how when she slyly asked him why and just continued on. He also knew about Karin's feelings for him, and she would readily accept and _pretend_ to be his girlfriend for just one night.

"Wait...why do I have to do this for just one night?" Karin spoke up, folding her arms. "What exactly did your dad say afterward, Sasuke?"

"He said...he wanted me to bring my 'girlfriend' over for dinner tonight to be finally introduced."

Karin let her arms slid back down to either side of her and she sat there thinking. She couldn't believe that she was really having to do this. It wasn't like she didn't want to, but she knew Sasuke didn't like her back. She was only being used for the night and then go back to being only a friend.

What should she do?

During Karin's deep consideration over this predicament, Sasuke continued explaining everything. He explained that he didn't want to have to use Karin, but she was the only person he knew that would help. He said that he would make it up to her someday in return and help her out with a big problem if she ever requested any kind of help.

Karin suddenly looked over at Sasuke, noting the desperate look in his eyes, she sighed and put on a small smirk before getting up on the bench.

"Sasuke, I'll help you." Karin declared, trying to stifle a giggle of excitement from escaping.

"Of COURSE you'd agree to the request..." Suigetsu randomly mentioned dully while lying on the bench and gazing up at the sky. He was obviously just attempting to mask his amusement. Sasuke and Juugo both could tell he wanted to just continue his laughing fit. "If it were _me_ going around and telling people Karin was my girlfriend, you'd just slap me."

"Oh shut up! What if Sasuke had recruited YOU to pretend to be his girlfriend and make you crossdress?" Karin shot back, whirling around and glaring daggers at the white-haired boy. "You wouldn't be laughing then!"

Suigetsu just smirked and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. "Once again, you're just playing favorites. With that bitchy attitude of yours..."

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Juugo both stood by the tree while Karin started yelling and arguing with Suigetsu. The two mimicked each other, both folding their arms and wearing blank expressions and staring at the two.

But, Sasuke was glad that Karin actually agreed to help him. He was secretly grateful for her this time around. And, Sasuke smirked briefly.

Maybe this whole charade would work after all...

**Continued.**

_**[.]**_

Okay, the story isn't over yet. It's a two-shot! :)

Sorry if this first chapter was a little short and slow. I wanted to get the plot of the story established and show what roles each character would have. And, although it doesn't seem like it now, SasuKarin will happen by the end of this story. After, you know, the dinner with Sasuke's parents!

Next chapter: Sasuke prepares for the dinner and then AT the dinner, he gets a huge surprise when Karin arrives! And when you mix in a little bit of Itachi, an appearance by Naruto and Sakura, and Suigetsu and Juugo's curiosity, you can pretty much guess that this dinner is going to be kind of tense and awkward. ;] I have quite a few things planned. Believe it or not, your choice.

I hope you liked the chapter. If you have any questions about the fic, I'll answer. But I will give NO important spoilers! :P And the next update...I'm not really SURE when that will be. I hope soon, maybe over the weekend at least.

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the last chapter to 'A Night To Remember '. I hope you enjoy.

It's _much_ longer than the first, but there is a reason for that. I strictly wanted this story to stay as a two-shot and nothing more. And before you start asking questions, I don't really INTEND to make a sequel any time soon; I think it ended decent enough. I can't really spot any way a sequel could from it... :\

Anyway, sorry for the annoying rambling, read on now! And I wouldn't mind a review either...*Smiles knowingly and nudges your arm*

Disclaimer: When will you EVER understand? _I DO NOT_ own Naruto.

_**[.]**_

**A Night To Remember**

**Chapter 2**

_;_

_;_

_;_

Feeling somewhat hopeful about this entire charade working out, Sasuke said goodbye to the three and started walking away from their spot and back through the park.

He glanced up at the clear sky, getting sort of lost in his own thoughts, he allowed himself to smirk very slightly for just one time.

_It wasn't hard to guess that Karin would agree to do this. And it might work since she actually does have feelings for me. But why do I feel a little bad for getting her wrapped up in my own predicament? It's like..._ Sasuke just shook his head and tried to clear these thoughts. But it was kind of hard. He was relieved that Karin was actually helping him, but felt maybe a little guilty about that deep down.

After all, she actually did have feelings for him. Wasn't he technically just using her for his own good? Ugh, this was all so irritating to think about. Since when was he concerned for other people anyway?

"Sasuke! Wait up!"

Thank god that voice brought him from his thoughts. Sasuke turned his head back to see Karin run up to him in a hurry. She started panting and tried to catch her breath.

"Sasuke...I forgot to ask you when I had to come over. What time do you eat?" Karin said in between deep breaths. She was not really used to running. Mostly, she only worked out on the weekends after all.

"Oh, we usually eat at six." Sasuke replied a little carelessly. "Just come over at the house at maybe five-thirty; that will give my parents a chance to be introduced to you and talk a little before dinner."

Karin nodded and finally caught her breath. She smiled a little bit as she said: "Okay. I'll be there at that time."

And...cue silence. There wasn't anything left to say. It was a little comfortable. Now that Sasuke had gotten her involved in this situation he really had no idea how he could shake this awkward feeling off and just say something. Why was it so hard? They have been in this group for a couple of _years_! It wasn't like they were strangers.

This would be one of those moments when Sasuke and Karin needed Suigetsu and Juugo with them. Somehow, it was more comfortable around them. Being away from them and together was not so comfortable, unfortunately.

"Karin..." Karin blinked at her name and looked up. "Are you sure you can pull this off? My father isn't really...that easy to convince sometimes. If you do something iffy, he will immediately get suspicious."

"Sasuke, don't worry! I will be able to do this." Karin smirked and started walking a off ahead. Just as she passed Sasuke, she gave him a knowing wink. "Trust me..."

And that was the last thing Karin said. She walked away and out of the park. Sasuke just watched her until she was out of sight, slightly surprised that she was so confident about being able to pull this all off.

But at least this made it all the more better: if they _both_ had enough confidence, they would be able to pull it off and get his parents off his back about this entire stressful subject.

_**[.]**_

"There's NO WAY Karin will be able to do this, Juugo!" Suigetsu announced in amusement as the two walked off out of the park. "His parents are going to be immediately suspicious when they see a slutty girl clinging to Sasuke for life at their door! I don't see how he thinks this is going to work, it's just chaos waiting to happen!"

"Maybe so..." Juugo quietly agreed, glancing off to the side in an annoyed fashion. Suigetsu could sometimes be a little bit annoying, but it's not like he had any say in the matter. "But you should hand it to Karin, she didn't seem too eager to do this when she agreed. Since they have to try and convince them that they're dating, Karin will probably go out of her way to act as nice and professional as possible."

"Eh...I don't know. She can't pull off an act like this; not with her feelings for Sasuke always interfering." Suigetsu pointed out a little dully, getting a little down by the way Juugo was owning him with his statements.

Suigetsu didn't have time to say anymore, because a sudden **RING** was heard out of nowhere. He knew exactly what that was: he must have gotten a text from someone. While Juugo absentmindedly glanced at him blankly, Suigetsu started going through his pockets to find the phone.

It took him over two minutes, but he did manage to find it. So, now that the confusion was over, he started reading the new text message and immediately stared in annoyance.

"Who is it?" Juugo curiously asked. While he usually had interest whatsoever in things like that, he found the tables turned this time around. He wasn't nosy. He just didn't know who it could be.

"...Ugh...it's Karin. She says she 'needs our help'."

_**[.]**_

Elsewhere in Konoha, at a small and rather simple cafe, Sasuke sat at a table with Naruto. They weren't really there for any particular reason. Mainly, they were just hanging out together and chatting. Since they had nothing to do now that they were off from school for a little bit.

Naruto knew of Sasuke's situation with his parents. And he couldn't help but be concerned for him and a little sorry for him, his life was really stressful and all. It definitely wasn't an ideal one at all. Naruto's parents weren't like that with him: they never interfered much. They wanted him to be in control of his own life and be independent.

After downing some of the soda he bought, Sasuke finished explaining his _current_ predicament about his mom and dad actually believing his totally fake and made up on the spot story. And also how he got Karin wrapped up in the situation. Both Naruto and Sakura knew of Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo so it was okay if he told them about what they've been up to together.

Naruto listened in an interested manner as usual. But he was also _extremely_ amused by what Sasuke had done. He tried to hide a smirk by taking a sip of his own soda. It wasn't like he thought that this charade wouldn't work out; he just knew about Karin's feelings for Sasuke. She might go a little too overboard at the dinner and screw it all up.

"I'm not too sure this will work out, but as long as Karin plays along well than it just might. I'm not really sure what will happen yet." Sasuke finished, now folding his arms on the table and glancing around randomly to avoid the look of amusement and pity written obviously over his friend's face.

Naruto eventually just shook his head and whistled. "Damn, this is going to really wreak havoc. I don't know Karin all that well, yes, but it's not likely that she will be able to convince your stubborn parents that you're really dating her. I mean, that's just really messed up!"

"I don't have a choice. It's either: convince them that I'm dating her, or go on until the day I head off to college with my dad's constant commands!"

Naruto frowned and then bit his lip slightly, becoming a little guilty about being amused by this whole thing. It wasn't really funny, it was kind of bad for Sasuke because of the way his father treated him and the way his mom was reluctantly having to go along on his side of the matter. And not only was this bad for Sasuke, but Karin too; she really did have some feelings for him. They were pretty much being used for a slightly selfish reason.

"Sasuke...you've told me that you don't have any feelings for Karin. But I dunno, I find that kind of hard to believe now that you've told me this..."

Confused, Sasuke looked back at Naruto and sat up. He gave him this odd look before asking the one question that suddenly came to mind: "Why are you randomly saying this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm good with these kind of things: when someone has feelings for another person, I get this strong vibe. BESIDES, I know these kind of situations where one tries to deny they like another!"

"Naruto, don't start with this. Karin...she's not really my type, too clingy for me. I don't really have any feelings beyond platonic, but I would maybe give her a chance if she just wasn't obsessive."

Naruto rolled his eyes, now annoyed with what Sasuke was saying. Hey, it wasn't like he had no idea who Karin was. He had actually talked to her a few times in the past, and even hung out with her secretly. And when around him, she didn't act like the way Sasuke always described her as. She seemed to actually have personality. And the girl even confessed to him that she didn't mean to act differently around his loner friend; she couldn't really help it.

It would not be easy to convince Sasuke otherwise. But Naruto still had somewhat of a little spark of hope that something could bloom between him and Karin, returned feelings to be specific. And somewhere, he kind of had a little faith that this entire charade with Sasuke's parents would spark something.

"Sasuke, you don't really know that's true." Naruto and Sasuke both recognized that familiar voice. They glanced to the left and saw a girl their age walk up to their table with a small frown on her features.

This girl was very familiar to the both of them. She was Sakura Haruno. They were classmates and friends, and she even used to have a crush on Sasuke since they were kids; but it wore away over the years. Her hair was a soft light pink color and just went to her shoulders with a hairband holding it back. Her eyes were light green and unmistakable. She wore a light red short-sleeved top, a skirt the same color as her eyes that went to just above her knees, and red sandals. It wasn't odd for her to be here, she almost always hung out at the cafe everyday because the owner was a friend of her mother's. Like Naruto, she knew about Sasuke's other friends as well.

"Hi, Sakura!" Naruto gave her a smile and gestured to the other chair sitting between his and Sasuke's. She nodded in understanding and took her seat. And then, getting back to the topic, Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "I keep trying to tell him that! Sakura, PLEASE knock some sense into him or something!"

Sakura rolled her eyes but looked back over at Sasuke anyway. "You know, I keep my distance from Karin, but I have to admit that she does act somewhat differently when not around you. Sometimes, when in the girl's locker room changing for gym, I can't help but see the real smile she wears as she changes and begins to reflect over that day's events."

"Maybe so..." Sasuke was not fully convinced. To try and get off this sudden change in their conversation, he glanced at his watch and then got up out of the chair. "Anyway, I'm going to need to go on home and get ready for tonight; it's already two already."

Sakura had only shown up a few seconds ago and barely overheard their conversation, so she was a little interested all of a sudden when Sasuke mentioned he had to get going. She still wasn't aware of the situation and asked them what was going on.

And so, Naruto and Sasuke went on to explain what was happening. Sakura knew of the way Fugaku and Mikoto acted, having been introduced to them a few years ago and dropped by one or two times. Her two friends thoroughly explained what Sasuke's father had mentioned. What Sasuke had done when he opened his big freaking mouth. And finally, the lie he told and how he now had to pretend to be dating her for just _one night_. How Fugaku was dead set on being introduced to her and everything to make sure she was, how one might say, _wife-material_. And throughout their entire explanation, Sakura felt more and more concerned.

Not just for Sasuke's sad situation, but also because Karin really did like him and would do anything to be his real girlfriend. Sakura kind of knew what it was like to be in a situation such as this, but still couldn't imagine how that must have felt.

"...That's basically everything." Naruto finished in a slight exhausted state. "So, they're going to put on a fake act and hope to god that his dad's going to be stupid enough to believe it's true."

Sakura shook her head. "Well, Sasuke, don't feel like you're the only one in this kind of situation." A slight pink color dusted over her cheeks as she put a hand behind her head. "Ah...I don't know if Naruto informed you about this yet, but my mom is getting really annoying and on my back about me getting a boyfriend. Ugh, she thinks I'm not a normal teenager JUST because I'm not boycrazy like the other girls are! I was so sick and tired of all that repeative crap, and kind of blurted out that I was dating..._Naruto_."

"Not that I have any problems with this whole thing though!"

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged blank/knowing glances after that comment from Naruto. Their friend then started laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

He failed at hiding things.

Anyway, Sakura shook her head and got up from her seat. She walked over to Sasuke and pat his shoulder while giving him a reassuring smile.

"We're kind of both in a bind, huh? But, Sasuke, I want you to know that I'll be hoping things are working out for you. To be blunt: there's a very high chance that things will work out between you and Karin more than me and Naruto. Because Karin isn't a clueless idiot..."

Sasuke silently agreed with Sakura on that last one. But that comment from her only angered Naruto and he started flipping out about it. As Naruto and Sakura got into a very spontaneous and out of the blue argument, Sasuke quietly took his leave; slipping away from his strange friends.

How he had ended up friends with them, he would never actually understand. But, oh well, at least they both always had his back. It was obvious that they were still concerned for him and would be truly hoping that the dinner charade would turn out okay.

_**[.]**_

"I don't want to go in there!" Suigetsu complained in a childish manner as he pretty much clawed the door frame of Karin's bedroom door. "There's probably some creepy shit in there! Come on, Juugo!"

Juugo, meanwhile, was still looking as emotionless as ever. But he was pushing a reluctant Suigetsu with one hand and holding the door open semi-open with the other. He really hated having to do this. He just wanted to _relax_ over spring break, but it was impossible with Sasuke and Karin around. The two always pretty much called on him and Suigetsu for a lot of unnecessary stuff.

And, earlier, Karin had demanded in a text that they 'get their asses over to her house PRONTO'. And, soon after, she then sent another one explaining why. Apparently, she was honestly freaking out about how she should dress for the dinner that night. Most of her clothes were either too causal or too revealing. She wanted to be somewhere in between those two, just to convince Fugaku and Mikoto that their son was "dating" a nice girl and not a poor one...or a slut. Since she was in a predicament such as this one, she needed Suigetsu and Juugo to come and help her out.

After all, she didn't know too many girls. It was as if Karin fit in with guys better than other girls.

Suigetsu, however, did not want to have to help her. He always had this unexplainable feeling chilled feeling whenever he entered Karin's house. He just didn't feel to comfortable. Like whenever he was around her.

"Suigetsu! Just go in there!"

"Come on! I- wait..." Suigetsu suddenly turned around with a stunned expression. "DID YOU JUST RAISE YOUR VOICE, JUUGO?"

Juugo just rolled his eyes. Having enough of Suigetsu's struggling, he cracked his knuckles and decided to try a different approach at this game...

_**[.]**_

Karin huffed impatiently and looked at her cellphone; which read _2:10 PM_. The minute she closed it swiftly and set back on the nightstand by her bed, a freaking out Suigetsu was shoved into the room by an exhausted Juugo. They both nearly fell to the floor, but they did catch their balance just in time. And as Karin looked up at them in shock, they composed themselves as if nothing weird had ever happened.

Awkward silence kind of followed after that. Karin just stared angrily at them for not coming in sooner, Suigetsu brushed it all off by randomly glancing around at her rather simple and surprisingly in order room, and Juugo simply didn't care about the silence and reached over onto the nearby bookshelf and started looking through a photo album that consisted of boring pictures of a much younger Karin and her family.

"You two have the make the most weirdest entrances..." Karin put a hand over her forehead and it slowly ran down the side of her face and back to her side. "Well, that doesn't matter right now! At least you FINALLY got yourselves over, now help me out with this..."

Glancing back over at the bed, Suigetsu and Juugo noticed that there were a few dresses laid out on it nicely. Three. One of the dresses was short and a simple wine color, the one in the middle was a little longer about knee-length and was light pink with some black lace along the waist and chest area, and the third was about ankle-length and jet black; but had open slights along the sides and a low neck. It would seem that Karin was trying to decide which one to wear.

As Karin got off the bed and walked over to get the dresses, Suigetsu scoffed and couldn't help but make this one comment: "I still don't see why WE are even here. It doesn't matter what we think about how you look in those dresses, Sasuke's parents will still _obviously_ think you're a slut..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" And the next thing Suigetsu knew, a pillow was violently chucked at him. He hadn't seen this move coming and fell back against the wall.

Juugo just calmly closed the photo album and carefully slipped it back where it was found. And he then took a glance at the injured Suigetsu on the floor rubbing a bump on his head. And then took a glance at the pissed Karin trying to calm herself down. He shook his head.

"I think this is going to be a _lot_ tougher than we all thought..."

_**[.]**_

Sasuke let out a deep sigh as he started going through the closet in his room. He was actually kind of dreading having to pick out something to wear for the evening. That meant it was getting closer and closer to the time when him and Karin had to start the charade at dinner to try and convince his parents they were going out. At the current time, it was already _4:30_ anyway. There wasn't much time left.

As each minute passed, he dreaded it so. It would be a very tense and awkward dinner after all. What, with the fact that his dad would be very suspicious if some minor action was shady. And his mother would not be able to convince him otherwise.

But, these thoughts would only get him even more down. He just went back to rummaging through the closet when a woman's voice suddenly spoke slightly muffled from behind the bedroom door.

"Sasuke? Are you in there?" A soft knock was followed after that. "I have something to tell you..."

Sasuke knew this voice. It was his mom again. Previously, when he first returned home and went straight to his room, she had followed him and mentioned that she was anxious for the dinner. That she "really" couldn't wait to meet his girlfriend. And this all didn't help him. In fact, Sasuke was inwardly kind of worried that the more she went on, the more anxious and excited she would get. And doing this could have prompt her to ask _questions_ about the girl beforehand.

Now, in the present, Sasuke muttered something under his breath while holding out a nice black shirt and then replied back that she could come in.

Mikoto accepted the offer and twisted the knob lightly and stepped in. Despite getting older, Mikoto was still actually very young-looking and had a pretty appearance. She had very long raven hair that was fixed back at the moment, dark eyes, very white skin, and her features were very friendly. She would almost always be seen with a sweet smile. At the moment, she wore a long-sleeved white shirt and some purple pants with sandals on her feet. In comparison to Fugaku, she had a friendlier and sweeter personality. She loved both of her sons pretty much equally, but has always liked Sasuke just a little bit more. But, she could still be strong sometimes. She wasn't afraid to get a little tough on someone when the situation calls for it.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke stepped out of the closet after putting the shirt back and curiously looked over at her. "I just wanted to tell you something nice. Itachi and his girlfriend have dropped by just now and I invited them to stay for dinner tonight to catch up with us and meet _your_ girlfriend. What do you think?"

That caught Sasuke off guard. He actually was kind of speechless for a minute. He tried to register what she had just said in his brain: okay, Itachi and that blond chick what's-her-name have dropped by to visit. That meant that things were about to get even more tense!

"Ah...that's fine? Wait, Itachi is still going out with her? Wouldn't they have broken up by now?"

Mikoto just frowned. And, thinking about it more thoroughly, her youngest son was right. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and shook her head before replying as Sasuke started going through the closet once again. "It is actually surprising they're still dating. I mean, they are both still only in college after all...but since Itachi has his own house, and she was kicked out of her own and encountered him, they've just been living together for a while." Mikoto smiled in amusement, a giggle escaping. "Their relationship IS kind of unlikely though; the poor girl can't stand Itachi, from what he's told us, they would always end up arguing about something. But somehow they eventually fell for each other, even though neither want to show it. I find this situation strange, but as long as he likes her, that's all that matters. I'm happy that _both_ of my sons have found people they really care about..."

Sasuke was literally biting his lip slightly towards the last part. Somehow, his mom could be really clever, and she hoped that she wouldn't see through this whole act with Karin...before it could even _begin_.

Mikoto sighed and then walked over to the closet, lightly pulling the door back and watching Sasuke pull out another nice shirt and examine it.

"Sasuke," Sasuke was a little confused by the sudden shift in her tone. It went from happy to serious so quick. But he merely masked this confusion and peered around at her, awaiting her to finish her sentence. "Your father is going to be rough tonight. Not just because he is suspicious about whether or not you and Karin really care about each other and may possible get married, but because Itachi will be here as well. Knowing him, he's going to be comparing you both. Don't be offended by anything that might be said, he cares about you both equally _deep down_."

"I know..." Sasuke turned back to fast the closet, hiding the scowl that had appeared on his face. It wasn't like he didn't believe Mikoto, a part of him knew she was right. But it was just the fact that his father was always comparing the two brothers together. Even though he had stopped trying hard to change his mind about them, Sasuke still kind of held a grudge.

"...Well, alright then." Mikoto tried to mask her concern with a smile. She turned around on her heels and walked back over to the door and grabbed hold of the knob. "I have to get back and finish preparing dinner! Please let me know when Karin arrives!"

"Okay..."

Taking once last glance back at the closet, Mikoto shook her head and then closed the door and left. The exact second she stepped out, Sasuke released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

_That was a lot more tense than it could have been._ Sasuke noted while backing out of the closet with some good enough clothes in his hands. _I didn't like that sudden change in the mood either. And now that Itachi and that stupid explosion-obsessed girl are going to be joining us also, I can pretty much assume at this point that this is going to be one hell of a dinner..._

Suddenly feeling exhausted before any of the chaos could even happen, Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Quickly, he dialed a friend's number and then put it to his ear as the person on the other line answered.

"...Hello? Naruto? Ugh, good, you answered fast. Listen, do you think you could pick up some Aspirin for me?"

"Um...you kind of called at a BAD time, Sasuke. I'm in the middle of watching a movie at Sakura's house with her parents; they still think we're dating. But, I COULD come in three more hours when it's over-"

"Just forget it!"

_**[.]**_

Several minutes have passed, and Sasuke had already taken a quick shower and got dressed for the night. He set the brush in his hands down and then examined his appearance in the full-length mirror that stood in front of his bed beside the closet.

He wore a nice black long-sleeved shirt with a low-ish neck, causal-but-not-too-casual dark blue pants that he had bought exactly a week ago incase of a situation like this one and needed to be dressed nicely, and some black shoes. Hmm, now that he looked in the mirror he couldn't help but silently confess he looked nice enough for the night. Even though it was somewhat vain, he actually cared about his appearance more than what he led other people to believe.

Maybe that, Sasuke noted while smirking slightly, is why he could relate to Karin in a strange kind of way.

These thoughts were forgotten immediately though. Right when Sasuke took a glance at his phone and discovered that it was getting close to dinner time; A.K.A the dinner of hell. He couldn't help but think that things would be really tense and uncomfortable for him. He had this idea in his mind, which was reoccurring, that something would go wrong and the act would fail. And then he would only get into deeper trouble with his father for lying like that.

What would just add to this, would be that it would happen right during the meal. His dad would get mad and lecture him in front of everyone. The LAST THING Sasuke wanted was to have other people, even other family members, witness him get lectured. He hated it when others would feel concerned or take pity on him. He didn't need sympathy after all...not from anyone.

Sasuke's gaze fell back on his reflection in the mirror. The image of himself stared blankly back at him, and he sighed and started walking off. He passed by the lightswitch, flicked it off and left the room in darkness.

_Let's get this all over with..._

The halls of the house were very quiet as usual. Nothing really too interesting about them, the things to really comment about would be that the flooring was carpeted and had a random shelf or plant against one of the walls. There was also a simple picture or two along the walls. Even though the floor was carpeted, Sasuke's feet still made a slight sound as he walked along and to the staircase. When he arrived at the staircase, he could have sworn that he heard some sounds...

Similar to that of happy moans by a female.

A little interested, Sasuke walked over to the edge of it by the stairs and leaned over to look at the living room. The living room itself was actually very nice and good-sized, but it's style was very simple. The furniture was well-coordinated with the colors of the walls and flooring...it all looked like the ideal home; there wasn't much to be said about it. There was some well-kept house plants too, some in the corners and maybe one hanging from the ceiling. And there were a few pictures on the walls; three being of random beautiful scenery, and the last over the fireplace being a family picture of Fugaku and Mikoto with Itachi and Sasuke when they were much younger. But, anyway, Sasuke continued looking around and then looked straight at the door that led to a closet.

Itachi and the blond girl were both standing there in the middle of what could only be described as a secret kissing session. Sasuke just stared at the two in disgust, feeling suddenly sick from the fact that he was watching to people he didn't like all that much kissing, he felt SO awkward at that moment.

But then he started recalling some things. Like how Itachi would be turning twenty-one pretty soon. He was older than Sasuke, and had a good chance at someday being successful with his life. Itachi was smart, he was always at the top of his class when he was younger and generally well-liked by many. He lived on the other side of Konoha...on the shady streets. He decided that he would not attend a college too far away, but their father intervened before he could make his final decision and persuaded him to attend the college in the area. It was a good one and offered a lot, it also was not all that expensive. But, even though there was a good chance at Itachi's future being good, there was something not quite right about him...he just was so emotionless, stoic most of the time. He was very reserved, you might say. But he did care about his parents somewhere deep down, even Sasuke.

The girl, Deidara, he was kissing at the moment was actually born and raised in some other town far away from Konoha. She was the same age as him. She moved here when she was eighteen, having been an orphan and always lived freely and did whatever she wanted. She moved to Konoha because she heard about all that the college had to offer, and she 'wanted to start a fresh life'. Although, she didn't have much money with her and just barely got into the college. Needing a shelter in the middle of a rough tornado a year or so ago, she came across Itachi's house and he spotted her huddled and freezing on his porch and took her in, although she was hesitant. Since then, the two have been living together. She never stuck with a job too long, unlike Itachi who had a job on the side, he had to feed her and give her a place to stay. But she was very much against that; she openly admitted that there was something about him she couldn't stand. But a few months ago, during a power-outage from the way Itachi had described it, Deidara and Itachi had shared an accidental kiss after lighting some candles to get light. Well, like Sasuke expected, that kiss triggered something and made them realize how much they had come to feel about each other despite not getting along. Long story short: they have been dating since then, but seemed to _love_ to try and believe there was nothing between them.

Back in the present, Sasuke was almost tempted to whistle at this rare public display of affection the two were having. But the thought fled his mind when they heard his footsteps come a little closer. The two opened their eyes abruptly and broke this kiss in a rush. However, they still were in the same close position while looking up at Sasuke.

Seeing that they now had an unexpected witness, Deidara scowled and you could just feel the anger radiating off her. She gave Sasuke a cold glare, now flushing noticeably.

"What the hell are YOU looking at, un? There's nothing crazy going on here! You damn nosy stalker-"

"Deidara," Itachi gave her a look and she just scowled even more. They released their hold on each other, Deidara pouted before folding her arms and walking over to the staircase.

"See, this is why I'm surprised Itachi still allows you to live with him." Sasuke commented dully, now walking down the stairs.

Deidara's eyes widened and then she just scowled evilly once again and came closer, grabbing Sasuke's shirt. "What is THAT supposed to mean, un?"

"Deidara!"

Deidara did not want to let go of Sasuke. She really wanted to punch him real good in the face, just to wipe the damn knowing look he wore off. But when Itachi actually raised his voice a little bit, _that_ meant he wanted her to stop. Grudgingly, she released Sasuke's shirt and didn't bother to at least apologize for her short temper. Why would she? He started it all.

You see, Deidara didn't mind admitting that she couldn't stand Sasuke. Although she couldn't stand Itachi at first, she did come to realize that there was some deeper feelings for him. But she had no plans to ever get used to Sasuke. She just hated almost everything about him, from his personality, traits, even to the very cells of his being. She had no problems admitting this fact; which did really bother Itachi a lot, making him question if accidentally falling for her was a good move or not.

"...You got lucky, just remember that one, un." Deidara muttered angrily, now looking away and fixing her blond fringe back over her eye. God, there was something about Sasuke she couldn't stand.

"Yeah, I'll remember that." Sasuke replied a little quietly, rolling his eyes. He couldn't have cared less about her, he wondered how his brother and the girl had even a little attraction to each other. They were both so beyond opposites it wasn't even funny.

_I don't see this night going as planned somehow..._ Itachi thought, looking back and forth between Sasuke and Deidara.

_I'm gonna strangle the little bastard if he continues looking SO unfazed by my threats, un. I don't give a damn if Itachi disagrees with this or not!_ Deidara angrily thought.

_Oh god, WHY can't Karin, mom, or dad walk into the room and save me from this utter nonsense? And I still wish Itachi would kick this bitch out of his house and make her hit the rood empty-handed..._ Sasuke thought randomly.

Fortunately for Sasuke and Itachi, their father walked into the living room while asking what was all the noise about. The three looked over at him and all plastered on impassive looks while replying in unison: "Uh...nothing..."

Fugaku didn't really believe them. But he led them to believe that he believed them anyway. Fugaku was not really all that expressive of a person. He was most often wearing an uninterested small frown. He was getting older just like Mikoto. He had short brown hair that was beginning to turn a little gray-ish, dark eyes, a usual dull expression always plastered on his face. At the moment he wore a dark blue/green shirt that gave him a professional appearance, dark gray pants, ordinary nothing-interesting-to-speak-of shoes.

"I see you're all here..." Fugaku glanced over at Deidara and she gave him a careless wave. "And, it's nice to see you again, Deidara."

"Yeah, I'm really thrilled about all this as well, un..." Deidara replied back in a rather sarcastic tone. Everyone knew that she, in fact, didn't want to have to be there. But here she was!

"Mom invited us to eat dinner as well and meet this girl Sasuke's dating now." Itachi spoke up, in somewhat of a desperate attempt at keeping this conversation _civilized_...and not a big argument. "Did she tell you already?"

"Actually, I just found out earlier. I've been very busy with work today, but that's not really anything new is it?"

Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara all exchanged comical knowing glances as Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose briefly and sighed.

"Sooo...Karin should be arriving here anytime now." Sasuke spoke up, bringing his wrist a little closer to his face and looking at his watch; which wasn't even there in the first place. "When she gets here, dad, you're not going to be _too_ rough on her are you?"

That was such a stupid question to ask. Of course Fugaku would be rough on her, he was always like that on anyone he would meet for the very first time. Knowing him and his ways, he would probably spring a lot of those impossible questions about herself and what she planned to do in the future.

You know, the kind of questions where there are no true "right" or "wrong" answers, but your official answer deeply affects how that person who made the inquiries sees you as. It's like a very tense and nerve-wracking interrogation...

"Sasuke...your mother already warned me to be easy on her. But, I must get some good information from her. You never know, you two could possibly decide to get married in the future and have children. Would you really want this to happen with a girl who isn't right for you...?"

Sasuke just stared wide-eyed at him, Deidara couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at the thought of the anit-social boy actually getting married or _at least_ ever having sex with someone, and Itachi was very amused by what their father just said. He didn't want anyone to notice this though, but you could see it all in his eyes.

Thankfully, as if a miracle, the doorbell rung all of a sudden. A loud and distinct dinging tune was heard and it caused everyone in the living room to look over at the door.

_Oh thank god, Karin's here JUST in time!_ Sasuke thought in relief, letting out a breath he had been holding for who knows how long. But, anyway, he mentioned that he would answer the door and then quickly made his way over to it.

_**[.]**_

Now at the door, Sasuke reached for the knob and opened the door. It swung back to reveal...Karin?

"Hi, Sasuke. I'm ready to start the act now. Can I come in?"

Sasuke was so caught off guard. He barely even heard a word of what his friend just said. He had the feeling that his expression was pretty priceless too, when you mention the fact that his eyes were widening and his jaw felt way heavier than it had been before and could fall open. He just could. Not. Believe. That this girl on his doorstep was Karin.

Karin looked so very different than normal, very shocking. Her red hair was combed and fixed neatly on _both_ sides and was held back in a high ponytail with some falling curled strands cutely framing her face, she wore a nice amount of makeup; but it wasn't slutty looking at all it was just enough to give her a nice look, she wasn't wearing her glasses; but probably had contacts in here eyes so she could still have some vision. She wore a very nice dark purple dress that went to her knees; it wasn't too low-necked or not covering her back. It had short sleeves but she had some netting on the exposed arms anyway. She also wore simple gray flat shoes that went up to her ankles with the straps tied there. And, she even wore some pretty jewelry for once. In a nutshell: Karin was actually very beautiful. The most beautiful Sasuke had _ever_ seen her as.

"Ummmm...Sasuke?"

She was hardly even recognizable! Was Karin really always this beautiful but he never realized it until she tried hard to make that known? Oh god, so many questions were floating throughout Sasuke's head. He had never been so surprised like this before. And, it didn't help that his face felt like it was on fire and he would choke on his own saliva.

"I...I'm fine..." Karin didn't seem too convinced. Her half-smile was replaced with a concerned expression soon. "Ah...I see that you tried hard to make yourself look convincing."

Karin understood what he was saying and nodded. A suggestive smirk soon appeared on her face and she teasingly did a few unnecessary twirls and movements to show off her dress and hair. "Yes...I did try really hard, I had gotten Suigetsu and Juugo to help me pick this out. I have to admit though, they were more help than what I expected of them. Erm...DON'T tell them that though!" Karin turned back around and then clasped her hands together in a cute fashion. "So...what do you think?"

What did he think? Well, to be honest, Sasuke really didn't know just what he thought. He did know that he found her very attractive in all the years of being around her. It was like a spark of attraction just came from somewhere deep down after all these years. Hmm...some kind of feelings that he never once thought he would develop for any girl. But, wait, this was stupid! He was going too far with this!

Sasuke gave himself a mental facepalm. He didn't have any feelings for Karin! Of course...not...that was just going way too far...

"You...you look..." Karin blushed for real and her eyes twinkled in curiosity. What was he going to say? Does he think she looks good?

However; Itachi, Deidara, and Fugaku all curiously walked to Sasuke and peered around him to get a good look at Karin. They all wore surprised looks.

"Is this Karin?" Itachi asked a little unsure about this. But his question got Sasuke's attention and he and Karin both looked back at the sudden witnesses.

Sasuke nodded and then gestures for Karin to come inside. She obeyed and walked in with him. While he closed the door back tightly, the three all couldn't help but back off a little in surprise.

"Yes..." Sasuke stole a few glances at his friend, still so much stunned of how much effort she had put into her appearance for this charade. "Well, is there anything you have to say by your stunned looks?"

_Haha...look who's talking..._ Karin thought in amusement, trying to hide a smirk. She was aware of Sasuke's own stunned looks. And wanted so badly to voice this. But she didn't for the sake of this act.

"She's...she's certainly different than what you described. Sasuke, you _really_ understated Karin." Fugaku commented, rubbing his chin.

Itachi just put a hand behind his head. "I really need to get out of the house more often; I honestly never once believed that you would find any female on this planet attractive..."

Deidara just scoffed and then folded her arms and glanced away. "Damn it Itachi, stop staring at her, un! She's years younger than you, and BESIDES: I have better curves..."

Karin just continued to warmly smile at them, although she was a little nervous about screwing everything up somehow. But, in a certain point of view, things weren't going to bad. Now that the little small talk was over, Sasuke went on to introduce everyone properly.

First, he introduced Karin as his 'girlfriend'. To Sasuke's surprise, she was really putting a lot of effort into convincing everybody that they were really going out. She did not some nervous either, she held eye contact with everyone directly and her smile was really friendly and warm. Was this really the Karin he knew? Because she wasn't acting like she usually did! She was more...calmer, friendlier, not trying to be sexy or appealing. In fact, she didn't try to get too close to him, but stayed at a close enough distance.

Fugaku seemed to be buying this. But it wasn't too convincing at the moment. But he did seem to be going along with it. He introduced himself properly, and then Itachi and Deidara exchanged their own greetings. Which...were short and straight to the point.

"It's nice to meet you all. I've heard so much, and always wanted to see you face to face someday." Karin commented warmly, throwing Sasuke off because her change in personality was amazing.

However, Deidara decided to open her big mouth. "Wait...why didn't he introduce you to them before, un? Talk about careless! Itachi introduced me two days after I moved in with him..."

Karin blinked. "Uh...you live with Itachi...?"

"There's a reason for all of this..." Sasuke cut in, literally walking up between Deidara and Karin. "But, ah, we shouldn't really speak of this at THIS TIME. Let's save it all for dinner."

Fugaku, meanwhile, nodded and gestured for Deidara to back off. She gave him an annoyed look but backed away in the end. She couldn't help she was curious! Besides, it gave her the impression that Sasuke really didn't care about the girl as much as he was claiming; if he didn't even introduce her to his family, or even at least _tell_ them about her.

"Sasuke's right. We should settle all of this at dinner." Fugaku looked at Karin with this unreadable look in his eyes. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but she kept up the act. "After all, I have many questions for you both."

_Questions? Me and Sasuke are so screwed now...but as long as I remain positive, I should be able to make it through without failing. After all, uh, what kind of questions could the man ask? They shouldn't be complicated, 'no wrong answers' ones about our future, RIGHT? _Karin pondered, taking a lock of hair by her face and twirling it nervously to hide her growing wariness.

Since dinner still was not quiet ready yet, nobody really knew what to do. They could have started more small talk to try and get information from each other, but that would be kind of tense. Or, they could take a different approach and ask questions...but questions obviously would lead to awkward moments or the occasional deep conversation.

For what seemed like hours, really only ten seconds in reality, the four stood there taking quick glances at each other. But, at least finally, Mikoto was bold enough to walk into the room. She greeted everyone, causing them to become aware of her presence. She entered the room wearing a very nice light blue blouse and a long darker blue skirt. Matching sandals were on her feet.

"Everyone, dinner is almost..." Mikoto trailed off slowly as she shifted her gaze over to Karin. Her eyes widened with delight and she immediately smiled warmly before walking over to her and outstretching her hand for her to shake. "Oh, hello there. I didn't hear you come in, dear! I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother, I would like to welcome you here."

Karin was surprised when she saw Mikoto, the woman was so very friendly and gave off this warm and sweet vibe. Definitely not something that either Sasuke or his brother possessed! She couldn't help but wonder if this woman was _really_ their mom. But, these thoughts didn't linger in her head because she blocked them out and smiled back, lightly shaking Mikoto's delicate hand.

"Thank you. It's really nice to meet you as well, and I'm glad you're welcoming me into your home like this." Karin's smile faltered a little and she glanced away a little sadly. "Yeah...because there's really not many people around here all that friendly..."

Mikoto noticed that Karin seemed to be not as cheerful as before and worriedly brought her hands and put them on her shoulders, hoping to reassure her, she said, "Don't talk like that! Of course you're welcome here; Sasuke has NEVER taken any interest in the opposite gender before after all!"

Deidara couldn't help but choke on her own spit as she heard that last statement, she slipped out from the hold Itachi had on her and tapped Sasuke's shoulder, making him look over at her.

"Never?" Deidara asked, now suddenly amused. She smirked and folded her arms. "That's not surprising, un! Karin should be lucky she even _got _your attention..."

Well, Deidara was sort of accurate in some point of view. Since Karin had showed up on the doorstep, Sasuke hadn't been able to stop staring at her, thinking about her, or making eye contact. And that was just strange, he knew that there was no way he could be attracted to her! Mikoto's words were also very true: Sasuke hadn't ever been interested in anybody at all that way. And now, Sasuke was just puzzled over this. He couldn't figure out if he was becoming attracted to his friend just because of the way she was trying so hard for him, or if he had always had some kind of attraction...but this whole event triggered it to be known. But whatever was happening, it was really awkward for him.

Seriously, wouldn't you feel awkward too if you had always pretty much been asexual all your life?

"Mikoto..." Mikoto released her hold on Karin's shoulders and walked over to Fugaku as he spoke. "Yes, it's really _stunning_ that Sasuke actually found someone. But this isn't the place to discuss this. We'll put it in hold at this point, but return at dinner."

"Mmm...I suppose so." Mikoto frowned at those words, and glanced down at the floor. "Well, dinner is ready now. All I have to do is set it out for everyone."

_So soon? Where the hell did the time even go?_ Sasuke thought, bringing himself from his thoughts about Karin long enough to realize what Mikoto just said about dinner.

And so: Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi were the only ones that walked into the kitchen. Sasuke, Deidara, and Karin stayed behind and took quick glances at each other in awkward silence. But thanks to Karin's quick thinking, she shifted over to Sasuke and gave him a knowing wink secretly.

"Um...so, you're Itachi's girlfriend?" Karin asked, now looking over at Deidara and curiously pointing.

Deidara was older than Karin of course, but she had these really young features from what she could see. Deidara's hair was a yellow-ish blond color and was very long going down past her shoulders and a fringe covering an eye completely from view. The visible eye was blue and slanted-like, a little eyeliner around it along with the other makeup she wore. Deidara didn't seem like she had any intentions of dressing up for the dinner. She just wore a white tank top under a lightweight, open gray jacket. She wore black jeans ripped somewhat at the ankles and sneakers. Karin literally wondered how the hell Itachi and her went out together without witnesses pondering how they were attracted to each other. Deidara seemed so out of place, it was strange.

"...Girlfriend...?" Sasuke and Karin exchanged surprised glances when a tint of red creeped up her cheeks. But Deidara just scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "That...that doesn't matter, un. I'd never admit something like that to you."

Karin sighed and rolled her eyes. "It was just a question, geez..."

Sasuke looked back and forth between the two girls and rolled his eyes secretly before glancing at his wrist, pretending he was looking at a watch. "Wow, this is really tense. Karin, follow me to the dining room before Deidara loses her temper _again_."

Sasuke didn't let Karin have any say in the matter. He just grabbed her arm and started to drag her away, but the minute they reached the door, Deidara walked over to them with an annoyed look clear on her face.

"Actually un, I'm going to go the bathroom before we eat." Deidara grabbed the back of Karin's dress and proceeded to drag her off with her two the staircase, and the poor girl couldn't even fight back because she was too caught off guard. "Come with me, Karin..."

Sasuke just stood there silently, watching them until they were out of his sight completely. He had no idea what just happened, but he did have a slight feeling that Deidara was up to something again. That wasn't really surprising...

_**[.]**_

"Why are you dragging me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Karin said through gritted teeth as Deidara dragged her to outside the bathroom door. To her confusion, the older girl released her grip and smirked knowingly as she leaned against the door.

"I did this...because I need to warn you about something, un. You really have NO IDEA what this family is like, Karin." Deidara stated matter-of-factly. "You see; I was forced to come over here and meet the family when me and Itachi stated dating un, and it was not all that fun with the way they all treated me. If you do ONE thing wrong, then they're going to think you and Sasuke shouldn't be together. You probably don't want that to happen...I have a good feeling you really care about Sasuke anyway."

Karin just stared in confusion. She didn't understand where Deidara could have possibly been going with this 'warning'. Of course, Karin and Sasuke weren't really dating. Therefore, it wouldn't really matter if his parents finally decided by the end of the night that they shouldn't be together. Because they didn't know they were really friends. While Deidara went on to explain how Fugaku would be 'asking questions about the future and making you feel intimidated', and Mikoto on the other hand would be 'friendly and welcoming you into the family with open arms', Karin secretly smirked to herself. This charade must have been working if she was actually believing they were going out.

Either that, or Deidara was just dumb. Hmm...but Karin doubted that conclusion, seeing that Deidara had a lot of knowledge about Itachi and Sasuke's parents and picked up right away that she had feelings for the latter.

"Just stay on your toes, un." Deidara finished somberly. "Do like I did when I first was introduced to them: if they decide they don't like you in the end, DON'T accept it. Fight back and WIN your guy."

"...Okay. That's really helpful, Deidara..." Karin muttered, putting a hand behind her head afterward.

_**[.]**_

"What was all that about?" Sasuke asked curiously as Deidara and Karin walked back down the stairs to where he was.

Deidara didn't respond. She just pushed past Sasuke and went into the kitchen. When she was gone and hopefully out of earshot, Karin sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Ugh...it doesn't matter. Let's just say that she gave me a little bit of motivation to keep up this act and put a lot of effort into it." Karin replied tiredly. She then put a smile on her face, which shocked Sasuke once again because whenever she would usually smile around him; they were really flirty or sexy. "Now then, I'm ready for dinner. Lead me to the dining room?"

So busy looking at Karin's normal friendly smile, Sasuke hadn't even noticed her hold out her hand for him to take. When he brought himself out of his annoying, reoccurring thoughts he started trying to figure out why she would do that. Oh, wait, it was because it would look more official of they held hands. That's right. Where the hell was his _mind_ tonight?

"Sure." Sasuke slowly reached for her hand, and they made contact and nicely interlocked together. This felt so strange, he hadn't ever really touched her this way. God, he hoped his face was not as vividly red as it felt like it was.

If only Sasuke had noticed how surprised Karin was. She just couldn't believe that he had really accepted and held her hand. Even though this gesture was very simple and had no 'real' meaning put into it over than a lie, she felt really calmed by it. Just...oh, she sighed inwardly, maybe it was just the thought of touching him. Feeling his hand's smooth creamy skin.

The both of them felt extremely awkward. So they kept their gaze firmly set on the floor as they walked to the dining room. But, once in the kitchen, they secretly glanced at each other multiple times when thinking the other person didn't know. Inwardly, they both couldn't help but admit that the other person seemed extra attractive for some strange reason.

Of course, that was true. Karin put a lot of effort into her appearance for the evening, and Sasuke unknowingly done the exact same. The reasons for this could have simply just been because their main goal was to lie about dating. But if you looked a little deeper, there's no doubt that there were some other little reasons between the lines. What these reasons were, are still in the shadows for them both unfortunately.

_**[.]**_

Sasuke and Karin entered the dining room from the kitchen, and the latter couldn't help but gaze with much interest at the setup. The room was spacious and was decorated very nicely like other rooms of the house. In the center was a large table that was just the right size for the amount of people currently there. A clean, white table cloth was covering it. And the meal was spread out on the table.

Looking closer, Karin noticed they didn't go too all out with the meal. It wasn't like some show-off buffet, it was simple and average. In beach bowl was what appeared to be some kind of stew; the smell was really pleasant too. This all was such a surprise for Karin, she half-expected Sasuke's mother to go overboard and make a large feast.

Even though the family seemed really stuck-up and on the wealthy side, they sure didn't flaunt or take much pride in it. This was really good to know. Karin was always annoyed with people who acted like they were so much more _better_ than others and considered them to be in a higher league. Maybe this evening wouldn't be too bad after all...not at the way things looked at the moment at least.

"Oh, you're here!" Mikoto smiled and took her seat beside her husband after filling her cup with tea. "The food should be cooled off by now. I wanted to keep things simple, so I just prepared some strew and a large salad. Is that okay, Karin?"

"It's perfectly fine, Mrs. Uchiha. Going all out would be TOO much trouble anyway!" And it wasn't like she wanted her to go all out and try with too much effort to impress her. But Karin didn't voice this thought. She flashed Mikoto a warm smile back in return after speaking anyway.

_Karin is really acting polite and friendly. Is she just trying real hard, or is she really like this but I don't pay attention? _Sasuke pondered, slowly releasing Karin's hand so she could get to her seat.

Everyone else was pretty much sitting at the table. Fugaku and Mikoto sat together, opposite Sasuke and Karin. While Itachi sat by Sasuke as well, and Deidara took a seat by Mikoto when she finally showed up. No more than a few seconds later, they all became tired of the awkward silence and started to eat their food.

The meal was all cooked by Mikoto herself. She actually was a good cook, to Karin's surprise. Sasuke was actually the one who wanted the meal to be simple and too all-out. So he had dropped this suggestion to Mikoto with hints that morning after breakfast. Maybe he should have told this to Karin...but he didn't feel like doing it with all this awkward silence lingering in the atmosphere. The meal was beef stew, and a large salad with many freshly-grown vegetables in it. And it was all nicely set up in front of that person with the remaining salad in a large bowl right in the middle of the table.

The Uchihas, Karin, and Deidara all were just starting to eat. That's when Fugaku suddenly sprung up a question, "You know Sasuke, you never did explain why you never told us you had a girlfriend. Why is that, anyway?"

This situation really called for an eye roll. But Sasuke resisted the temptation to do that, and swallowed a bite of salad before thinking of some little lie he could go with. Usually, he could think up things like this on his feet. But when it came to Fugaku's 'no-wrong-answer' questions that could reflect how the events of the evening would turn out overall...he was _screwed_ no matter what.

It didn't help that he could feel everyone's gaze shifting over to him expectantly. That was just freaking wonderful: he had an audience now...

"Well...I, ah, there's a reason why I never said anything about Karin." Sasuke began slowly, not giving in to the pressure. "I didn't ever say anything because...y-"

"Why? You embarrassed or something, un?" Deidara interrupted in an uninterested manner whilst twirling the fork over the lettuce leaves in her bowl.

Everyone else looked at Deidara in mock-interest and then glanced back at Sasuke. The anti-social teenager inwardly started naming off various scenarios he could use, but none really appealed and seemed realistic enough. He didn't answer Deidara's question though, because even she knew that she was trying too hard to make him stop being the center of attention; she loved attention.

"Um...no, he wasn't embarrassed. He was just kind of nervous about what all of you would think about me. _Shy_, if you will." At the word 'shy', Sasuke had secretly given Karin a look that pretty much said: 'you better run if you know what's best for you'. But went back to eating shortly afterward while Kain forced a nervous giggle. "Sasuke isn't all that great with expressions emotions, even around me."

Sasuke shifted his eyes around to see if anyone had bought that crap Karin just explained. Fugaku had a thoughtful expression, Mikoto just smiled in amusement, Itachi was looking impassive and eating while unaware to his surroundings, and Deidara was doing her best to hide a knowing smirk by taking a long sip of tea.

"That's understandable." Fugaku finally mentioned after a long period of silence. He shook his head briefly and then rolled back up his falling shirt sleeves. "Sasuke...he's just become so emotionless over the years. It isn't too healthy, really. He used to be much more cheerful as a young boy, completely _opposite _of Itachi."

When he realized that he had just been insulted in a subtle-ish kind of way with that last statement, Itachi questioned why he had even stayed over for dinner in the first place and shook his head.

Karin, meanwhile, was very interested in what was being said. Fugaku's question had actually started some conversation, and the more conversation that developed was very important. So she looked over at him and his wife with interest and rested her fork back in her bowl on a piece of meat. "Sasuke used to be cheerful? I somehow can't really picture that at all!" Karin giggled and then clasped her hands together.

"It is hard to explain what caused him to get so distant from other people...but it is true that he was very cheerful and sweet as a child. I remember the first time-"

"Since _when_ did this become connected to dad's previous question...?" Sasuke interrupted a little too quickly. Everyone else excluding Deidara were staring at him, so he sighed and glanced down at his food while picking at it.

"...I wanted to hear what she was about to say, Sasuke." Karin commented, flashing him another curious look with her eyes twinkling. It wasn't until she had slipped her hand up under the table and interlocked it with his own that was resting on the side of the chair, did he feel really uncomfortable.

"Actually, this doesn't really matter. We're all getting off topic here. But to get everything back on track, I would like to know some things about Karin." Karin flinched inwardly when Fugaku shifted his gaze over to her, as if reading her mind, he added, "Nothing _too_ personal; just about your lifestyle, likes and hobbies, and your grades in school."

Okay...that wasn't too personal? Well, it sounded pretty personal to Sasuke; he was pretty much saying that he wanted her to tell everyone every detail about her life. It seemed so...well, irritating. This was a reason why Sasuke never would bring a girl to meet his parents, if he _ever_ found one he liked. But, however, that wouldn't be happening at all.

And it was obvious Fugaku knew this. Frankly, the situation went like this: if Sasuke actually found a girl he liked, this meant he really cared about her enough to be with her a long time. He never once showed any interest in either sex at all, so this was a big deal. There was a chance, he noted somberly, that they would someday get married. If this were to really happen, it was all up to him to determine if that was for the best or not. He just wanted what was best for his son, even though it was too as if he were too in control of his own son's life, he wouldn't want him to make a wrong move and be with some bitch that didn't deserve him.

"Uh...well, I don't really like to talk about my life all that much, sir. It's not like there's anything tough going on or anything. But, I live by myself and take care of myself; my parents are dead." Everyone listened closely to Karin's talking. But they were feeling a different vibe from her. "Me and Sasuke are in the same school together and have the same classes. I try hard in school, my grades are good enough I guess." Karin had paused and went back to eating her stew when she noticed everyone else attempting to do the same.

"It's alright, you don't have to talk about your life though. But now, how did you and Sasuke get together?" Deidara suddenly spoke up curiously. Itachi had given her a scolding look, but she shrugged that off and proceeded to smirk at Karin.

Well, this was tense all of a sudden. Sasuke and Karin looked at each other, unsure of how to respond to Deidara's impulsive question. Truthfully, they didn't ever think of a background story! And seeing the curious gazes surrounding, they knew they would have to come up with something fast. But what would they say?

After a few more tense seconds, Sasuke finally thought of something, and he explained it to them. He went on to say that they both had talked a few times after meeting up in the halls between classes. They didn't ever say much, but knew a little bit about each other from it. And somehow, this became an 'everyday occurrence'. Karin had decided 'eventually' that she had developed a crush on him, and openly admitted that to him multiple times and flirted regularly. But he didn't return the feelings and felt 'annoyed' with her, he stopped 'meeting up with her' altogether. During this lie, Karin became less nervous and more bolder. She even cut into the 'explanation' when Sasuke paused and added some more she randomly thought up: the red-haired girl went on to explain that she felt a little sad by him not speaking to her anymore. And that she had tried several times between classes to talk to him, and maybe slip in a few 'small hints of flirting'. But he never really did anything about it, and just ignored her altogether. Her crush just somehow grew 'overtime'. And it wasn't until one day when they were leaving school did this 'change'; Karin had finally cornered him up by the building and demanded to know what his problem was. And why he was suddenly so distant. To finish up this lie, Karin slyly added that he admitted hesitantly that he 'liked her as well' but couldn't stand her constant flirting. And they 'shared a kiss and the rest was history'.

Through this entire 'explanation', Sasuke's face had gone so red. He just knew that this lie was _so lame_. And the thought of all that actually happening...ugh...it was so damned corny that it was embarrassing.

"That's interesting." Itachi commented casually after taking a sip of his tea. Sasuke and Karin both stared at him in bewilderment, Deidara rolled her eyes and rested her head on her chin, and Fugaku and Mikoto glanced at each other with unreadable expressions. "...Seriously. It sounds like everything was simple, strange semi-cliche, it all worked at least."

At least Itachi bought it. Maybe Fugaku, Mikoto, and Deidara believed it as well. They seemed to be pondering what the quiet young man had pointed out while finishing up the meal. After all, it's not like Sasuke and Karin could have told them the real story. In reality: the two somehow encountered each other back in the previous grade and stuck together in a group with Suigetsu and Juugo. They, of course, did actually try hard in school. Sasuke did, mainly because of his father's constant interference in his life. But they were still considered to be troublemakers inside the school; Fugaku nor Mikoto knew this.

Maybe now that all _that_ was over with, they could eat in good silence. Or well, that was what the two nervous teenagers wanted to happen in reality. Sadly, there was a pretty high chance something else would go totally wrong. This was barely even a, quote, 'dinner'! It was more like one of those interrogation scenes you see in those old crime movies! Anyway, yes there was finally some more silence. Everyone went back to eating. The only sounds you could hear was the silverware hitting the bowls, sipping, breathing, and the occasional moment when one absentmindedly shifts their foot underneath the table and it smacks into the chair leg. Only when Mikoto would speak up and ask someone if they needed anything, was there any communication.

Now, taking a final bite of salad, Karin shifted her gaze from the bowl over to Sasuke. She didn't know why, but she had the strangest feeling that he had been staring at her. It was very creepy of course. And she blushed as to think of why he had been. This moment was when she pieced together a few things in her mind and realized how off and nervous Sasuke had been acting ever since she arrived. Frowning slightly, Karin shook her head to clear these stupid thoughts and lightly set the fork down.

"Karin," Karin looked up at Mikoto's smiling face as their hostess got up from her seat. "Would you like some dessert? It's no trouble to get some, there's a leftover chocolate cake in the fridge from yesterday."

"That sounds good. I'll have some. If the main meal was delicious, I bet the cake is just as good as it!" Karin replied. She wasn't lying at all. The meal itself was remarkably delicious, there was a high chance Mikoto made good desserts as well. After all, Sasuke wasn't really into sweet things like that, so the woman was probably glad to actually be able to have somebody eat some of her desserts.

"I'll have some too, un! What about you, Itachi?"

"I suppose so."

"Mikoto, I'll have as well."

Mikoto nodded and left to go get the chocolate cake. Pretty much everyone else except Sasuke was going to be eating it, that wasn't really surprising. But Sasuke almost wished he could escape from the dinner table before anymore awkward questions were asked. It seemed like his father was still skeptical after all. But he knew he had to stay put.

In a bored manner, Sasuke quietly drummed his fingers on the table while waiting for chaos to unfold. That's when Karin clasped her hands together on the table and smiled while glancing around and admiring the room. "Mr. Uchiha, Sasuke told me about your work and everything. I was shocked at first to hear that you were so successful and made so much money. It's strange...you do have a lovely home and all, but you are actually so wealthy. You could do better than living here in Konoha."

"And who WOULDN'T want to live here, un?" Deidara once again interrupted while brushing her blond locks of hair off her shoulder. "You have to think of it this way Karin, the man's success started _in Konoha_. If he were to just up and make a retarded move like leaving, he would be giving up his lifestyle completely, un! And BESIDES...Konoha is admittedly a nice place to live. I would never dream of someday moving back to my hometown. Not when I can make all the fireworks I want and not get arrested for doing it 'illegally'!"

Fugaku glanced in annoyance at his oldest son's girlfriend and then shook his head, trying to clear all that she had just said out. He would never really understand how Itachi started liking her in the first place. But, anyway, he finally looked at Karin with a brief twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"What Deidara just mentioned...is actually kind of true. I have lived here for years now, I am comfortable with the peaceful lifestyle. Even though my work is stressful and hectic. To be honest, I also couldn't imagine living anywhere else either." Fugaku seemed to be becoming relaxed with talking to her and gave her a curious look. "Are you saying that you would someday move away?"

"Oh...I'm not sure. I mean, traveling is very exciting. I've lived in Konoha by myself for most of my life though, so I do guess it would feel strange to leave."

Now, Sasuke felt a little less worried about what turn the evening would take. He was getting this relaxed vibe from the current conversation about things they liked about Konoha. And, of course, he threw in his own little comments as well. Mikoto returned with the cake no more than a few moments later and carefully placed each person's cake piece in front of them on the table, and she finally sat down with her own.

Now that they were eating once again, conversation kind of left. Karin was surprised pleasantly to find out that the cake tasted just as good as it looked. The cake was chocolate and had some kind of creamy white icing over it. And it was moist and very fresh. When asked about it, Mikoto had replied that she had made it all herself just for an occasion like this one. And even Sasuke mentioned that she baked well, but he just wasn't really into sweets like that.

It's funny...Karin almost felt kind of jealous that she couldn't cook or bake that well. Her own cooking could be bland at times. She smirked and stifled a few snickers as she thought about how interesting it would be if Fugaku randomly questioned her cooking skills.

While Deidara took a few bites of her piece of cake, she couldn't help but notice the odd looks Fugaku was giving Karin. It annoyed her, and brought up some rather uncomfortable memories of the time Itachi brought her over to meet the family. Even though she barely knew Karin, she didn't want her to be given the impression her boyfriend had some really nosy and aggravating parents.

"Karin, you're being watched, un..." Deidara leaned back and casually gestured to Fugaku for emphasis on this random announcement. "Don't make any sudden movements!"

"No, it's nothing at all like that..." Fugaku cut in sharply after sending Itachi a sympathetic look (for having to put up with the woman in his own home). "I was just thinking. And, if you aren't too uncomfortable with this, I would like to voice my thoughts."

Sasuke didn't want to know where this was going. Not at all. He looked over at Karin to try and read her expression, but she didn't seem as nervous. She seemed more bolder than earlier. Like she was ready for whatever he would state, even it was bad.

"Please go on and voice them. I wouldn't want you to have to bottle them up for my sake, sir."

"Very well then," Now finished with the dessert, Fugaku muttered something quickly to his wife and then went back to looking at Karin right in the eyes. He cleared his throat and begun talking. "Honestly, I want Sasuke to someday have a very good future. He really does deserve it. And I like to look at the future, I like to plan ahead thoroughly. Karin, Sasuke mentioned that you both care about each other more than what you let on to other people. So, do you think there is a possibility you both would get married?"

"M-married?" Karin's tone was beginning to get noticeably lower through that one word. She could feel a good amount of heat creep up to her face from her neck in just a short time. Thinking about it, she noted that she wouldn't ever really think about marriage like that. If her and Sasuke really were going out, they would do it for years before tying down like that! "Ahhh...well...I never really thought about that..."

"So, you aren't prepared for what _might_ occur in the future?"

"I...I didn't say that, sir!" Karin defended, now waving her hands back in forth in a fast motion. "I just don't think it's a topic we should discuss in the PRESENT at least! I don't believe you should dive right into marriage, a couple should date for at least a few good years before that should come up..."

"That is one way to look at it, I will admit that."

Karin turned around and made eye contact with Sasuke, as if saying: "goddammit, help me already!" And he was aware of course, he didn't agree with what his father was saying either. His opinion about the whole marriage topic was actually very similar to hers. More similar than what he realized at the current time. And right now, it was time to help her out by saying something...

"Dad, I think this topic isn't a good one to be discussing now. I actually kind of agree with Karin's opinion, so, is this necessary?" And, yeah, like anyone gave a damn about his personal opinions, but Sasuke didn't dare add this in.

"Well, I just like to look into the future, Sasuke." Fugaku countered, maybe somewhat offended by what Sasuke mentioned. "Besides, it's obvious you two must have some strong feelings for each other. And you get along well."

"_Strong feelings_?" Sasuke, Karin, Itachi, and Deidara all asked exactly at the same time in shock. After this awkward question, Sasuke and Karin just glanced back each other, flustered, while Itachi and Deidara merely shrugged their shoulders and continued eating normally.

"Not to mention that if you were to have take things further and have sexual relations, there would be a very fair chance that there could be some interesting _results_..."

At Fugaku's last statement, with the emphasis but on the final word, Sasuke immediately put a hand on his face to substitute a facepalm and it slowly well off to the table, Karin had choked on her bite of cake and frantically swallowed it and tried to recover, Itachi looked bored to death, Deidara was stifling a laughing fit at seeing the crazy reactions around her, and Mikoto just knitted her eyebrows together and shot Fugaku an annoyed look for causing all this chaos. She wanted to voice her own opinions to this matter of course, but she knew he'd never listen.

"Fugaku! I think you may be taking things too far!" Mikoto snapped, folding her arms over her chest and fuming at him. "Don't make them uncomfortable with all this! Ugh, don't listen to any of this, Karin, Sasuke. It'll only put unwanted pressure on you."

Mikoto's words were true. But it was kind of hard to ignore Fugaku's words when he was pretty much stating exactly what he wanted to happen in the future. Now, Karin finally understood exactly what her friend meant when he would always rant about his father's attitude and ways! He was really that bad, if not worse. And a part of Karin _really___wanted to stand up to him and tell him what she really thought about all this, and how her impression of him stood at the moment. But she knew she couldn't so something so impulsive; it would totally ruin everything. It would make the truth come out. It would put both her and Sasuke in even more of a bad situation.

So, she would just have to suck it all up until the night was over. But as Karin glanced around and eyed everyone's reactions while gritting her teeth un-noticeably, she wondered if she could. If so, she could very well consider becoming an _actress_ at least...

Ugh, this family really did have some problems. Karin's gaze fell back to the dinner table and softened a little. Her hands roughly clenched together underneath the table by her sides. No. She couldn't really do this. She wasn't cut out for dealing with these kind of people. Even if it was for helping a friend, she couldn't stand this.

"...Um...I'm sorry everyone for doing this all of a sudden, but I have to go back home for something."

Everyone else paused pretty much. Fugaku looked away from the table and up, Mikoto stopped lecturing her husband and a shocked expression flashed over her face, Itachi and Deidara both looked back at Karin, and Sasuke stopped tapping the table and watched his supposed girlfriend get up from the table hesitantly and leave the room in more of a hurried way.

**SLAM!**

Dead silence overcame everyone. Mostly though, the attention was directed over to Fugaku. But he didn't seem all that fazed by it. Although he did lose his composure for a brief second and stare at the kitchen door in shock.

"She's gone..." Itachi shook his head. "There's no way Karin will come back. You could see it all in her eyes all this time that she was annoyed and uncomfortable."

Mikoto seemed to be a little down about this. She frowned and rested her chin on her hand, sighing. "Sasuke, I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't want your father to do this, but he insisted-"

"Don't blame yourself." Itachi interrupted all of a sudden. He was as emotionless looking as ever, but there was a visible look of concern in his eyes. Deidara was the only one who noticed that of course, and she smiled a little bit to herself from seeing it. "Even though things didn't turn out the right way, there's other girls out there. And I have no doubt that Sasuke will have to eventually find someone else..."

Deidara clapped her hands together. "Exactly, un! I mean, love comes and goes...I should know that feeling very well from my own dating experience. Things like this are only natural to happen, Mikoto, and it's like trying to make a perfect piece of...art in way. Look, I'm not poetic in any shape or form, I'm not the one that should be explaining this!"

Well, things really did turn out the wrong way. Karin left, and she definitely must already be on her way home at the current moment. Sasuke didn't really blame her though, he had a feeling she would crack from the pressure. His did really could be too much to handle, and that was why he could barely stand even being home. That's why he always spent so much time out with her, Suigetsu, Juugo, Naruto, and Sakura. Because they all listened to his problems and eventual rants. Even though Sasuke had always wanted to have a little bit of attention from Fugaku when he was a child, he now was getting the feeling that he should have never even desired for that in the first place.

Now he had it. But what was the result of that? The result was not what he wanted. The result was one big screwed up lie, chaos, and a lot of un-wanted pressure but on a good friend he never realized he cared about as much.

With things turning out like this, how would he be able to get things right? Well, the first would probably be finding Karin and apologizing, then thanking her anyway for all that she's done. Then, coming clean with a confession about what's really going on, and then perhaps a moment to snap and finally get his dad to stop interfering with everything.

"Well...I hope you're proud of yourself, Fugaku..." Mikoto's bitter tone brought Sasuke from his thoughts. He was really surprised to hear that tone, she didn't use it so often with him unless she was either really pissed off, or exhausted as hell and needed some rest. "Karin probably has the impression she can't date our son without you interfering with everything and setting up things the way you want them to be! I can't believe you would still do this when it's such a rare thing to happen; Sasuke finally finding someone!"

"Mom...you..."

"And, the future really doesn't have to be discussed SO SOON." Mikoto added angrily, rising from her chair and firmly folding her arms over her chest as she walked over to a nearby brown shelf that contained many collectable fine China. "You should have known better..."

"Wow, that was very interesting, un! But I, fortunately, can't handle all this drama!"

Deidara rose from her seat and slipped her gray jacket back over herself and then walked over to Itachi just as he got out from his own chair. She impulsively had slipped her own hand into his and whispered some stuff secretly in his ear about how 'she was glad that it was Christmas Eve when he invited her over to meet the family, and Fugaku was distracted by a bill to interrogate her like that'.

Sasuke got up from his seat to and Mikoto came over and put her hands on his shoulders. "Sasuke...I'm sorry that the night turned out this way. But-"

"Look, mom, it's fine. I'm going to go catch up to Karin and talk to her." Sasuke explained, removing her hands. She blinked repeatedly, but gave him a gentle smile afterward in understanding. "I won't be gone too long, but don't leave or let Itachi and Deidara leave just yet. There's...some things me and Karin both will need to clear up."

Mikoto and Fugaku both gave Sasuke their permission to go back and get her. But they couldn't really figure out why he was going to bring her back, or what he would 'clear up'. Before they could even get the words out of their mouths, Sasuke had already left to go find his friend before she went back home.

And now that it was awkwardly silent once again, Deidara grinned and just had to make another comment: "Sasuke must really care about her if he's actually going after her, un. See, it's these kinds of moments that make me kind of glad to have a people like you all around. And it's great inspiration for my next art sculpture, un..."

_**[.]**_

"Karin! Karin, wait up!"

Sasuke closed the door back behind him and scanned the area around him. He had just left the house, and it was very dark outside at this time. The dark sky covered above and a few beautiful stars lit it up nicely. Even the moon seemed nicely reflected, although it was not a full one. The streets surrounding the house were semi-busy with bustling traffic, and the street lights lit up everything. But Karin was nowhere to be found. She obviously must have already made her way back to her own, empty home.

"Karin!" Sasuke called out once again. He sighed and stepped off the doorstep and walked a little down the walkway and glancing around.

He barely made it a good distance when he caught sight of something red in between the hedges surrounding the front yard. Hope and relief filled him, and Sasuke went straight there and got down to full back the thick leaves.

"Karin?" A red-haired girl, who was extremely familiar, made a sound of surprise and jumped back a little and turned around to face Sasuke. She clutched her heart and tried to regain her breath. "You didn't leave just yet, I see. Why didn't you?"

"I..." Karin trailed off and shook her head. She couldn't answer that question just yet. At least, not until she could piece things together and finally realize just why.

Karin sighed deeply and pushed herself up from a sitting position to her full height. Sasuke also did this, and he held a hand out for her, which she took nervously, and he led her out from her hiding place.

Now that they both stood there by the hedges, in silence, with much on their minds that they needed to say, they felt so awkward.

"Karin...you didn't have to stay. I wouldn't blame you for leaving like that, the lie doesn't matter anymore. I don't want to have to suffer through my dad's constant interfering, and I won't let you suffer either." Karin blinked and absentmindedly folded her arms.

"I only stayed behind because...oh, I just needed some time to think. I couldn't have kept it up longer anyway, knowing that I would just be making the situation even worse for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke still did not fully understand why she would stay behind, even though she was driven crazy enough at the dinner. And when he asked her why she wouldn't be able to go on even though it would put them both deeper into a situation, he didn't get a reply.

Karin just blushed, not being scene in the darkness, and glanced away. Now, how would she answer this question? Well, Sasuke already was definitely aware of her feelings, so it wasn't like she had to go through some cliché confession at least! But, still, it would be tough to go on ahead and state how she felt. It wasn't like Sasuke even returned them in the first place.

"...The thing is..." Karin shook her head and slowly started walking a little distance ahead on the concrete, causing Sasuke to get a brief whiff of the nice perfume she wore. If only she had noticed his brief dreamy expression. "Ugh...I went through all of this because I really do like you, Sasuke. I know you're already aware of this, but, even if you don't feel the same way...I just want you to realize that I've been here by your side, eager to help or do anything! But you ignore me just like all the other stupid girls who are crushing on you..." Karin stopped walking and stood there, closing her eyes and trying to stay calm.

_Karin...why are you waiting this long to finally come out with it? It is true that you're always eager to help me with something, or do anything, but you don't show it honestly. All you do is flirt most of the time, and that's just aggravating._ Sasuke's onyx eyes glanced downward at the cool concrete. The evening breeze lightly blew and nipped at his face, causing him to shiver a little and bring his arms close together.

"When you asked me to help you out and pretend to be your girlfriend for tonight...I almost didn't even agree at first, you know. I considered saying 'no'. Maybe it was somewhat shallow, but I then started to see this predicament as a chance to get you to realize how much trouble I would go through just to get you to notice me. And also that...your friend is actually not bad _looking_." Karin cleared her throat after pausing and added, "But anyway, I just wanted you to know this. Even if you DO return these feelings, there's no way we could date for real! I mean, you're parents probably believe it's 'all over' between us because I ran out like a freakin' coward..."

"Maybe they do think that. But it doesn't matter, Karin. I shouldn't have lied in the first place, I didn't want to have to put you in this kind of situation. Even though...I guess I am kind of known around school for playing with people's feelings, huh?" Sasuke explained, his tone sounding kind of lower than normal. And he refused to look up. He knew he wouldn't be able to go on with this apology if he melted right on the spot at his friend's beautiful appearance. That would be too humiliating. "I'm...I'm sorry. But, you're not the only person that needs to get something off their chest. And you might be the only person I can tell this to."

Sasuke finally started walking forward to Karin. From behind, he lightly grabbed Karin's shoulders and turned her around to face him. But she was very surprised by this action, she couldn't really stop him or anything. She could only just stare into his blank onyx eyes trying to find any hidden emotion since she was stuck in close proximity.

"This is going to sound very strange coming from me Karin, but I actually do care about you more than what I lead you and everyone else to believe. I...I could have easily described Sakura, or some other girl when lying back a while ago. But I picked you instead. And, I've felt this really weird reoccurring feeling around you all night. I think it's some kind of attraction."

Karin smirked a tad at this, although she could feel the heat in her cheeks. Sasuke released his hold on her and their close proximity was lessened. So, she teasingly did a few twirls and poses, showing off her looks.

"I did try very hard to impress you tonight. I even took the time to act like a less unlikable person..." Karin reached up to her hair and undid the ponytail. Straightened long red locks of hair fell down to her shoulders. And she even took off her contacts and replaced them with her glasses she had in her person. But, Sasuke still silently noted that she was still attractive just like before. Was this really...? "It goes without saying: but I did this all just for you. I wanted to really sweep you away tonight during this whole charade. It was...a little mischievous _plot_, if you will! Heh..."

Well, if this was a 'mischievous plot' to get Sasuke's attention, it sure did work. Sasuke hesitantly mentioned this. He explained that he didn't know, at first, why he had been feeling strange and unlike himself. But it all made sense now: _seduction_. It was a little harmless seduction between the lines that made him realize he actually had feelings for her. Not for her looks, but for herself. Because he could even tell even during the times she wasn't being flirty, there was something about her. Maybe Naruto was right for once (but let's not tell that to his face, kay?).

"Karin...I think I might return your feelings. It's not easy to admit, but I think so now. And," Sasuke smirked slightly, making Karin begin to feel weak-kneed all of a sudden. "I was wondering if you want to go on a real date over the weekend?"

Did he really just say that? Did Sasuke actually ask her out on a date? This seemed so strange coming from him, very impulsive. A part of Karin really wanted to just go on ahead and melt and say yes. Then the wiser, calmer part of her kept scolding that she had to think about this offer all the way. After all, he could have easily just been thinking about repaying her for pretending to be his girlfriend. But yet, Sasuke seemed so sincere at the moment.

Karin thought about this offer. She hoped that her heart wasn't pounding as loud as it felt, ringing in her ears and teasing her. "...Um...ah...no, I don't think we should. Even if you DO return my feelings, you'd only be agreeing to go out with me because you want to repay me. I'm not really getting the vibe that you honestly want to."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, very annoyed with her denial, but he did agree with her suspicions. Still, on the other hand, he was being honest here. He just wasn't a sociable guy, and he hated it when his emotions decided to take over like this. He wanted to wrap things up soon. Well, maybe Karin would believe him if he pulled a swift move?

"You're not getting a vibe? Well, what would you say if I did this?" Without warning, Sasuke came really close and held Karin's shoulders in a firm manner. Their faces were just mere inches away, it almost seemed as if he were going to kiss her.

Really surprised and a little caught off-guard, Karin really didn't know what to expect next. Oh, but she really wanted him to just close the distance altogether and kiss her! That would make her night! She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to make contact with hers.

But Sasuke didn't kiss her. Instead, he leaned a little more in to her ear. His soft breathing hit it, causing Karin's eyes to snap open in confusion. She stood there in shock while the corners of his lips twitched continuously until forming a little smirk.

"Thank you for everything that you've done tonight." Sasuke's tone was really low and seductive, surprising Karin even more and setting her cheeks aflame. "And, I'm not asking you on a date just because I want to repay you. I already gave you a 'thank you'. I'll pick you up at your house Saturday night at ten; we'll go _somewhere_..."

Unknown to Sasuke and Karin, Itachi and Deidara were both spying on them through the window just in front of them. And they could hear everything that was being said because they had the window open and were peaking behind the semi-closed curtains. They just exchanged knowing glances rather than speaking up and making this awkward.

Sasuke retreated from Karin's ear, and she still just stood there in surprise. But, add to his _own_ seduction act, he suddenly closed the distance between their faces again and lightly kissed her lips. The kiss wasn't really all that passionate or sloppy. It was just light and right to the point and lasted at least six seconds at the most. But then, Karin hungrily kissed back after regaining awareness of the situation. She slipped her arms behind his head and played with his raven locks of hair.

From their inconspicuous hiding place (the window in front of the scene), Deidara knitted her eyebrows together and sent Itachi an angry look before hitting on the shoulder and harshly murmuring something along the lines of, 'you didn't get really into it when WE shared that accidental kiss, un!'

Finally, Sasuke and Karin broke the kiss. Realization hit them: they were two teenagers kissing outside at night in the cold, and in front of a a street with a lot of traffic passing by. Yeah, that didn't seem all that logical now that they gave it some thought.

"...Is it too late to agree to that date Saturday night?" Karin suddenly asked a little shyly, smirking. She still held her arms around his neck, her fingers intertwined with his hair. And Sasuke still had a hold around her slim waist. "I do want to go on a real date with you. I'm not mad at you for wrapping me up in this insane situation. I just...really want to take a little step further from a friendship, yeah that's it..."

"Good. Because THAT, can arranged easily." Sasuke released his hold on her, and she did the same. They backed up a little, giving the other some space, and sighed. "But for now, I think it's time to come clean and tell everyone it was all a lie. And then, when my dad gets pissed off at me, I'll put my foot down for a change and tell him what I think about his constant interference with my life. ...Yeah, he's going to be even more enraged when I do that; I'll have to hide out at Naruto's place until he calms down..."

Karin bit her lip as Sasuke went on, but she didn't comment on anything. By the time he had finished the his statement, she nodded in agreement and then walked by his side and once again and interlocked her hand with his. Sasuke didn't notice this at first, and glanced down at their hands in a puzzled fashion. Looking back up at Karin, he noted her little smirk and understood everything.

Although she hadn't actually voiced it, she was going to be on his side that night, ready to come to his aid when things got too crazy with the explanation and long-awaited declaration. Sasuke and Karin then proceeded to go back into the house. They actually had confidence that things wouldn't be too bad when they confessed everything. ...But standing up to Fugaku was _another_ entirely different story.

**SLAM!**

Now everything was silent outside the house. Itachi and Deidara had already retreated from the window when they had realized Sasuke and Karin were coming back in. So now, no one was really outside.

Well...that _was_ what it seemed. Until one of the larger hedges in the Uchiha's lawn started rustling loudly and very noticeably. A flash of _white_ and _orange_ was seen briefly, and then two very familiar teenage boys popped up from behind and stood there. Suigetsu and Juugo.

"I told you it would work." Suigetsu grinned in triumph and gestured back to the house. "I told you that Sasuke and Karin would finally get together for real. And YOU said that it wouldn't happen! Damn, I love making bets!" the white-haired boy looked over at Juugo smugly and outstretched his hand. "Now then, you owe me some money, Juugo..."

Juugo rolled his eyes. Well, when making this bet with Suigetsu, he honestly didn't have any feeling that Sasuke and Karin would end up together. But now that he and Suigetsu both witnessed everything with their own eyes, that was completely ruined. But oh well, Juugo didn't argue. He just got the money and put it in his friend's hands carelessly. Besides, losing the money didn't really matter.

Looking back at all that happened, it certainly was a night to remember for quite some time. For everyone; that included Suigetsu and Juugo, who were caught up in the middle, knowingly helped Karin make herself look appealing to drive Sasuke inwardly crazy, and watched everything that occurred at dinner through the window like stalkers. The only bad thing was...Karin would kill them later when she found out they were eavesdropping all for a stupid bet.

But that, my friends, is a _another_ story for _another_ time!

**The End.**

_**[.]**_

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed A Night To Remember. :) Erm...sorry for the wait!

Hmm...meh...I'm not really all that thrilled about the way it turned out. But, I guess it doesn't really matter. I only went through with writing this fic because 1( it was requested; I felt motivated to finish it knowing that someone out there liked the idea and wanted it to actually be posted. And 2( Because even though it's a crack pairing and not really popular in the Naruto fandom, I am very interested in SasuKarin. Strange, yes. Do I care about what you have to argue about it? No. :]

Still...*is reading over the entire story another time while saying this* I think it could have been better. IDK. That's just my negative feelings towards my own work acting up once again. -.- ...Enough of this talk! Please let me know what you thought about it. Any comments at all would be appreciated. If there was something you felt could have been better, maybe you could ACTUALLY tell me that? And PERHAPS take the time to try and HELP me by giving helpful advice? Ugh, it's annoying when reviewers will just bitch, bitch, bitch, about everything...but never help. Is it just too much too ask for some real criticism? Not just flame? *Sighs* I am really sorry about this rant.

Oh, and this was only intended to be a TWO-SHOT. So, there will be no more chapters! There is no point in trying to convince me to write more chapters to this story! And I can't think of any good sequel ideas...because, with the way it ended, there is no way I could make a sequel or epilogue.

Read and review! *Clears throat and gestures to that cute little button on the end of the page that is so-so tempting to click*


End file.
